


The Darkness Hidden Within

by xxcielxx



Category: writing prompt - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark, Inner Demons, No Specific Fandom - Freeform, Short Story, Silent Cry for Help, inner thoughts, old post, philosophical, possible trigger, xxcielxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcielxx/pseuds/xxcielxx
Summary: Something dark and scary, but I can never run (it's all in my head). Inner demons (oneself) make life that much more complicated...





	The Darkness Hidden Within

**Author's Note:**

> *Connects pretty close to me, does it to you? Or is this something you'll take with you to your grave, divulging this secret to nobody?*
> 
> Old cross-post from my FF.Net account

_What is real and what is fake?_

To live and to die?

Are these constructs even real?

These are the types of questions I ask myself day and night. Life seems boring, but to give it up, is even worse.

Emotions are fleeting, almost as if I'm not allowed to feel them. To possess them...

* * *

Am I broken? Or was I never complete in the first place?

Have I done something to deserve this kind of life. To be forever bored and disconnected, yet still a part of it somehow.

I don't know how much more of this I can take... Will these empty and confusing thoughts be the death of me?

Is it too late to be saved... I may never know in this lifetime or the next...

* * *

Pondering this endlessly will get me nowhere, only more confusion and frustration lie ahead should I continue these thoughts.

_For now, I will slip on my mask again (permanently) and go join the outside world._


End file.
